The Black Intel Fiasco
The Black Intel Fiasco '''is the nickname for the information leak that happened on the 17th of July, 2116. It released several classified documents into the Dominion Intranet that have since been removed. '''Background After the events of the Alliance - Kaelon War, the Kaelonic Intelligence Network (KIN) was not dissolved, enabling former agents of KIN to hold their credentials and be able ro login to the KIN database. This would prove disastrous, as the KIN database, confused as the Kaelonic Directorate's database for classified intel, was merged with the SURAMIH's database, the TIHI's database, and the REE's database. This was in preparation for the already forseen merging of the three agencies, but what they didn't forsee was the storm headed their way. Events On the 17th of July 2116, exactly 06.34 GMT, SURAMIH webcrawlers detected several classified documents that were leaked on the intranet. Among these were a manifests of turned over assets from the Alliance - Kaelon War, manifests of highly classified assets traded between the United Solitary Sapien Republic, the Tellarian Confederate, and Kalivan Reer, and details to the as of then unknown TOS Odin. The DEA quickly went to work to remove these documents from the intranet. On 09.56 GMT of the same day, SURAMIH, TIHI, and REE webcrawlers detected an auction on the site 'iBay' by the listing of "Dirty Alliance Secrets". Samples of the documents about to be auctioned were consistent with several 'Director's Eyes Only' documents, and all three agencies fell into a panic. The auction was listed as having a stock of '1.340.439 pages of documents, or roughly one GAS document lol'. The listing was quicly tracked to the planet of Russo by the SURAMIH. SURAMIH agents was dispatched, tracing the signal to a storage house on Russo. Inside, the agents only found a note written by someone who is assumed to be a Kaelon, from the almost unidentifiable runes on it, translated to "Catch me if you can.". Similarly, the TIHI and REE traced their own signals to different planets, discovering identical notes. By this point in time (around 12.00 GMT) the auction listing was down to 768.343 pages of documents, with the rest already mostly leaked on the intranet, and in the proccess of being removed. Stressed and out of ideas, the Directors of the Alliance's intelligence agencies decided to fund a joint task force to buy the remaining documents. On 16.00 GMT, the joint task force was succesful in recovering all of the stolen documents. Upon inspection, the bought documents were found to be pages of blacked out text. Exactly 5 minutes after the auction was closed, a user on the online imageboard '5tan' with the username of 'ThatKaelonSpy' leaked the bought documents, with the attached message of "idiots actually paid the money lol." sic. ''The resulting leak was not handled fully until 23.00 GMT of that day, and the paperweight of such a huge leak and each senior personnels leaked 'rage moments' was reportedly the worst in galactic history. The user behind ThatKaelonSpy and the iBay auction have not been identified, and investigations on the matter has been suspended on the grounds of its inneffectiveness. '''Aftermath' As a direct result of the Black Intel Fiasco, the SURAMIH, TIHI, and REE suffered budget cuts after the joint task force responsible for buying back the stolen documents spent a total of 10 Billion STD (Standard Terran Dollars). This amount of spending in such a short span of time was seen by each state leaders as irresponsible and unjustified, which resulted in a budget cut for each agency involved, across the board, of 50%. This massive and sudden financial crisis resulted in the drastic decrease in size for the SURAMIH, TIHI, and REE, up until the formation of the DEA. This still, to this day, resulted in the undersized DEA. When compared to the Alysian's OMD, the DEA's membership only consists of 67% of the OMD's total members. The decreased size of the DEA also resulted in a more quality based recruitment system. The reduced funding means that the DEA would not be able to support much agents. Thus, only those proven to be the best of the best could join the DEA. This also resulted in the more tightly knit, exclusive, and sometimes elitist nature of the DEA. Category:Historical Events